


Prisoner of your love

by janetimothyfreeman



Series: The toss of the dice [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lestrade, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Violence, Morning After, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft is scared, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Teen Lestrade, Teen Mycroft, Teen Sherlock, Teenagers, Teenlock, Unilock, beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are not sorry.” Mycroft lifted an eyebrow at Greg’s mumbled response. “Neither am I. We are both grown up and, besides all the drink, it was … an extremely pleasurable experience.”</p><p>After some beers, the boys had sex for the first time. This is the story about the day after.</p><p>(Scared!Mycroft, protective!Greg and sassy!Sherlock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner of your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sesquipedal_gil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesquipedal_gil/gifts).



> Hello, my dears!
> 
> All my thanks for sesquipedal_gil, a lovely person who agreed to read and correct this fanfic of mine (Thank you so much, my dear! You are amazing!)!
> 
> Please, read "Late Night Promises" to fully understand this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it,
> 
> Annie.

Greg woke up with pain.

“Oh, my God, I think something blew up in my head.”

“Yes, it is a good way to explain the pain.”

Lestrade looked around the room, finding an already dressed Mycroft.

“Wait… What we-don’t tell me…?”

Mycroft chuckled silently.

“You are smart enough to see what has happened, Gregory.”

_(Mycroft was always right, the bloody bastard)_

“Oh... I am so sorry; I didn’t mean to make a move on you.” Greg groaned and stood up, using the blanket to cover his lower half. However, dizziness overcame him and he lost his equilibrium.

Luckily, Mycroft caught him before he fell, and helped him back onto the bed.

“Oi! Gregory, you don’t want to hurt yourself, please stay still for a moment.” Mycroft sat in the chair in front of Lestrade. “You are not sorry.” He lifted an eyebrow at Greg’s mumbled response. “Neither am I. We are both grown up and, besides all the drink, it was … an extremely pleasurable experience.” He continued, smiling. “Thank you.”

Greg’s eyes widened.

“I-I…”

“There is no need to be so speechless, Gregory.” He looked at his watch and stood up. “Well, I shall leave now; there are matters which need my attention. Have a nice day.”

“Wait!”

With a grin, Mycroft shook his head.

“Have a nice day, Gregory.” And he left.

Greg stood up to chase after him, but he remembered his nakedness and stayed.

“What the hell was that?” He thought, burying his face within shaking hands.

_(It wouldn’t be the last time)_

* * *

  
“How was your shag?”

Mycroft rolled his eyes, trying not to frown.

“Brother dear, do enlighten me: what are you talking about?”

Sherlock's smile was positively devilish.

“I am fourteen, Mycroft, and smarter than any one my age. I can see the evidences of a hangover and teeth marks on your neck, so I deduce you had sex last night.“ He chuckled. “The question is: how can any person not notice your fat belly?”

Mycroft shut his lips tight in a firm line.

“Oh, perhaps I should tell Mummy. She would be delighted, you know. Always says that you need to meet someone, have friends…”

_(Less than five minutes with Sherlock and Mycroft was already regretting the decision to visit his parents and annoying younger brother)_

“Friends?” Mycroft smiled politely. “Go on. I should tell her that you have made a friend as well.”

Sherlock snorted.

“Are you delusional, Mycroft? I don’t have any friends.”

“And what do you call Victor Trevor, brother dear? An acquaintance?” Mycroft’s grin grew, seeing his brother’s cheeks turning crimson. “Your face is turning a rather alarming shade of red, brother dear, is something the matter?”

“We don’t need to tell anyone about this.”

The older Holmes nodded. “I agree.”

Sherlock smiled again. “But I still think your knight must be really blind to not see how fat you are.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“Knight? Why not a girl?”

Sherlock grinned more.

“Don’t try to fool me, Mycroft. In these matters, you are really transparent.”

* * *

“Are you ok?”

“Of course I am ok, David. What are you talking about?” Said Greg, sitting in his chair. He would never admit it, but that was not quite true.

“Well…” Brad, another friend of his, started to talk with uncertainty. “We saw you and that… Mycroft hanging around last night. Did he hurt you?”

Greg lifted an eyebrow.

“How could he hurt me, guys? He punched me in the ring, of course, but I am a skilled fighter. It will take more than that to really put me down.”

Silence was Greg’s only answer.

“Why are you behaving so strangely today?” He asked.

“Greg, mate, um… We are only concerned about you. That guy, Holmes, is…” Tommy pulled himself closer and whispered, looking around with anxiety. “A faggot.”

Greg grabbed the collar of Tommy’s shirt with angry.

“Say that again and I will break your nose, Tommy. You are my friend, but you don’t have the right to say that about a person you really don’t know.”

“Put him down, Gregory.”

Four pairs of eyes looked at Mycroft with surprise.

“What are you doing here?”

“And I thought you were smart, David. I can hear you.” He turned to Greg. “You don’t have to do this and, as much as I am touched by it, they are right.”

Gregory let Tommy go.

“They aren’t right, Mycroft. You are not a faggot.”

A polite smile adorned Mycroft’s lips.

_(At that moment, Greg couldn’t think of anything about Mycroft he disliked more than that smile)_

“I am gay, Gregory, and everyone seems to know it.” He turned around. “Thank you, but I don’t need defense. I can take care of myself.” He looked with amusement to the others, shrugging lightly. “I won’t attack you, boys, you aren’t really my type. Have a nice day, Gregory.”

The four stared at Mycroft’s figure walking away from them.

“What were you doing, Greg? I thought we were friends!” Tommy whispered, adjusting the collar of his shirt and breaking their shock-induced silence.

“I am both sorry and not sorry for that. You are my friend, Tommy, but I will not tolerate any kind of bullying directed towards other student. Am I clear?”  
  
“Yes, mate.”

_(Down the hall, Mycroft, of course, heard everything and couldn’t help the smile lifting at the corners of his lips at Greg’s assertive words)_

* * *

  
It had been a long day. Sighing deeply, Mycroft fished the keys of his bedroom out of his pocket and started to unlock the door.

“So, you’re going to run away from me like a scared chicken?”

That voice… Mycroft looked at his side and found the other boy leaning against the wall.

“Gregory, what are you doing here?”

“I am tired of so many questions.” He said approaching Mycroft slowly. “I want answers.”

Mycroft shrugged.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Greg pushed Mycroft inside the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

“Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about, Mycroft. And you didn’t answer my question: why are you running away from me?”

“I could delate you because of this invasion…”

“Answer my question, Mycroft, NOW!”

_(For the first time in his life, the older of the Holmes brothers feared someone)_

“Because…” he swallowed and tried again. “I don’t want to upset you and, you know, I do believe that caring is not an advantage.”

Greg looked at him with curiosity.

“You are saying two contradictory things, Mycroft. If you don’t want to upset me, that means you care about me and that makes your second sentence a lie.” Greg leaned closer to the other boy, who was frozen in the middle of the room. “And I don’t remember saying that being with you would upset me.”

“You and I are not together, Gregory.” Mycroft said, swallowing hard.

“Not yet, perhaps?” He caressed the other boy’s cheekbone with one hand. “I want to be with you. I know this is new and hard, but I want to try it.” He brushed his lips against Mycroft’s. “With you.”

The redhead melted against his touch.

“I can’t…”

It was all Greg needed to deepen the kiss, tasting every corner of Mycroft’s mouth.

“Say yes, please.”

“Yes.” Mycroft said breathless, looking deeply into Greg’s eyes.

_(And the happiness Greg Lestrade felt at hearing that one three-lettered word knew no measure)_


End file.
